Mouse's Real Home
Mouse's Real Home is the new official home for Mouse Fitzgerald, it appears in the 12 Oz. Mouse, "INVICTUS", it is located in the real world, in the special, we see that he is living a happy lifestyle and he regularly has short therapy sessions with his shrink, as they communicate through Fitz's computer. The therapist is secretly Shark, who has put on a lousy woman disguise. S(he) has been helping Fitz cope with his crazy dreams about "cardboard cities, flying bowties, and screeching chinchillas." The therapist tries to play off these experiences as dreams. She has been sending him large amounts of pizza, with pepperoni that later crawls out of the pizza boxes to make a "Pepperoni Wave" in Fitz's attic. Later, while Fitz is sleeping, the spider appears. Fitz calls an exterminator to take care of the beast. Fitz gives him a machine gun to kill the creature. The exterminator crazily shoots the gun as he chases the spider through the house, with the creature slipping into crevices. The spider ends up jumping out of a window, as a portal glows in his mouth, teleporting him elsewhere. Fitz asks Buzby, the exterminator, what he owes him. He responds with "Are you kidding? We owe you!" He tells Mouse that things are about to get more intense. The exterminator leaves by saying "He's listening.", After this incident, Mouse decides to board up his broken window. Shortly after, a cop car pulls up, revealing a human version of Peanut Cop. The cop acts stoned like usual. Fitz tells him that he has a session and must leave. Mouse goes back into his home, as his therapist is waiting for him. She asks Fitz "What are you doing..alive." The screen cuts to the attic, where the Pepperoni wave is growing larger as it is sending out signals. Eventually, Shark pops out of Fitz's computer and slowly comes in for a bite. Fortunately, Buzby enters the house and blows up Mouse's computer. The bee says "Come with me if you want to live." They both ride in a motorcycle through the city streets as they make their way to Buzby's home. Exterior The House is drawn like it's from a kid's cartoon, it's red, covered in bricks, has three blue windows, a yellow door with a small blue window on it, that says "12 Oz. Mouse" on it, a blue window with an orange lamp is in it, has a brown fence, a small brown fence & yellow door is seen, a purple sidewalk is seen, four lime green flowers in brown ground, & it has a red chimney on top. Interior The Interior is first seen as a white room, the entire is colored white, a white door (Possibly a Closet) & white desk with a laptop is seen, the entrance is seen, the ceiling is seen, a crack to the attic is seen, there are millions of pizza boxes, a yellow door with a yellow doorknob & with a small blue window is seen, there is a white window, a desk with an orange lamp, there are stairs, Fitz's Room has lots pizza boxes, an orange bed, a gray desk with a bottle, small alarm clock & lamp are seen, a blue ribbon & purple guitar are seen on the wall, a lamp is on the ceiling, the wall to the left, has is an open door, a light switch on the wall & three whiteboards on the wall, the attic is white, it has a roof, in the middle there is lines & a window, there are four boxes, two weights, & a fishing rod are seen. Appearances "INVICTUS" Trivia * This is the Third Offical home of Mouse Fitzgerald, the others are his second home, Mouse's House from Season 1 & his first home, Mouse's Old Home from Flashbacks in the episodes "Roostre", "Spharktasm" & "Bowtime". Category:Locations